epicmariobrosfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser
Bowser often serves as an antagonist to Mario and Luigi, but recently he has received a personality and story of his own. Bowser is now one of the main characters of EMB, and has his own sub series within Epic Mario Bros called "Bowser, Junior, and Kamek" videos. Bowser is very loud and rambunctious. He often gets mad for little reason, and his son Junior frequently annoys him with his irritating actions. In the Boring Adventures Realm, Bowser is the main antagonist and is attempting to take over the Kingdom. History Bowser's first known chronological appearance is in Yoshi's Story where is shown to be very young, perhaps 10 years old. He has his own castle, but is soon taken by his future self. The two team up, but the young Bowser is ultimately defeated at the base of the castle. The next time he is seen is in 2013, where he has a son named Bowser Junior. Bowser also has a garden instead of a castle it seems, but this amy be a garden to his normal house. Bowser attempts many devious plots, all of which fail in Season 1. By Season 2, Bowser seems to be on good terms with the Mario Bros., until he steals the Ultimate Crystal. He teams up with the Mario Bros. later on to get the crystal back from Wario and Waluigi. When battling the two, he touches the ooze created by the crystal and is brainwashed into thinking he's a criminal mastermind. However, Mario and Luigi defeat him. Bowser once again attempted a few more plots before giving up. In the first "Bowser, Junior, and Kamek" episode, Bowser and his son get a 3DS. During the original Movie, Bowser's troop is brainwashed by Philox. He himself fights on Philox's side, but he later joins the alliance. After Philox is defeated, Bowser prevents everybody from dying by holding the door shut from the explosion and then using his shell as blast shield. In Season 3, Bowser is kicked out of his house by Junior, who sells it for a fake game. While wondering the wilderness, the two find a Real-Estate building owned by Kamek. Kamek says that his uncle recently died, and that they could have his home. Kamek later joins Bowser as his right hand man. Over the course of the next year, even more shenanigans ensue. Some important events are Bowser losing his fire breathe, and his TV exploding. During the events of the Movie 2, Bowser is sucked into the Leafy Kingdom through a Warp Portal and joins Philox again. He serves as a guard to the Communications Tower, until Mario defeats him and knocks him off. Later, he joins Mario and returns to the Mushroom Kingdom with him, only to disappear. It is revealed that he betrayed Mario and Luigi, and now has his own ship. In a bloody fight, Mario takes him on and throws him into a neighboring ship. It is unclear whether or not Cyborg Bowser is in fact the real Bowser, but he is defeated nonetheless. After this, Season 4 begins and even more misadventures begin. Some include going on a vacation, a tornado, and drinking a faulty potion made by Kamek. Bowser kidnaps Peach for the first time, and Mario attempts to save her. Using lightning powers Bowser somehow obtained, he kills Yoshi but is revived by Luigi. Luigi then uses psychic powers to defeat him. During the events of Season V, Bowser has an army which he uses to attempt to defeat Mario and Luigi. Boom Boom also joins his leagues. When he does invade Mario's house, he is defeated by the Overseer. In Season 5, Bowser has his army but it is owned by Boom Boom it seems. This season marks the point when the normal shenanigans return. Bowser, however, does in fact attempt to take over the world twice. The first time is when he tried launching a Nuclear Bob-Omb, and the second time is when he tried killing Peach but Mario and Luigi managed to fix everything by going back in time. Later, during the events of Nabbit & Toadsworth's Adventure, Bowser is shot by White Yoshi. He is shown to have survived this event. In Season 6, many things like a hack-apocalypse, being stuck in a dream, and sending his son to a boot camp happened. Personality Bowser is shown to be very hot tempered and fiery. He is easily annoyed by his son, and often is mean to him. Normally he is very lazy and careless, but in Season V and Season 5, Bowser is focused on killing the Mario Bros. Bowser can be very strong at times, but also fairly stupid. He blames his son for things he didn't do and is mean to him and other people. Powers Bowser has the powers he is shown to have in Super Mario Galaxy. This species of Koopa are presumably born with certain powers. Bowser is known to have a fire breath in which he often uses to burn his enemies. In one episode, Bowser's Fire Breathe, Bowser loses this ability as a result of not using it. Another power Bowser has obtained but rarely uses is his lighting powers. He uses these powers to kill Yoshi in The Epic Adventure. Trivia * Bowser's fire breath is first shown in the episode Bowser's Fire Breath. * There is a switch in Bowser's body that turns the fire on and off. The switch is guarded by amoeba. * Bowser's lightning powers are only seen in The Epic Adventure. * There are other Bowsers in the Multiverse. A Bowser from the BowserPower realm arrives and the two Bowsers fight. * Bowser once ran for president, but was blown up by somebody in the crowd during the debate. * Mask & Honey is a show Bowser has often watched on TV. Category:Characters